The Darkness That Caused It All
by Elodymia
Summary: The Darkness, one of the most evil spirits of all time, has seen everything over the course of time. Everything except this: This time, when it is summoned, it is met by Chara. And Chara has a plan.
1. Waking Up

Every time I am summoned, the first thing I feel is anger. Why am I being woken up this time? I don't care if some new savior is ruining your grand master plan. That's your problem, not mine. Unless you want me to destroy the world, I'll gladly do that. But one person? That's way too small.

Then I open my eyes, and I see who summoned me. And my anger fades. Because then I see their beautiful madness, lighting up their eyes, and I have to. I have to hear what their plan is, and I have to know what I can do to help. I fall in love with their insanity, and then when I'm done, I'm back to sleep.

Over the course of time, I have seen many things. I've seen entire cities burnt to the ground, children crying over corpses, people going insane from unbearable pain, but I've never seen this. Not once. The scene is still the same, a bloody knife held in one hand, a now-dying heart held in the other, but this time, this time, it's a child. A child with red eyes.

Immediately, I move into them, filling the space where their heart used to be, keeping them alive. The price for summoning me is death. The only reward I give is that whoever summoned me gets to live long enough to see their destruction.

~What is it, my child? What do you need?~ I whisper into their mind, curious as what to they're going to say.

Instead of replying, red hot anger floods their mind, and I'm taken aback. Tiny hands reach inside their chest, grabbing me, and fling me out of their body. I materialize into my full shape, facing the child. I'm confused, and a little shocked. Why did they do that? Don't they know they're going to die?

The child points the dagger at me, glaring hatefully. "Do. Not. Ever. Call. Me. That."

Call them what? A child? I rise to my full height, towering over them. ~You did not want to do that, human.~ I say menacingly. ~You're now going to die, and you've woken me up for no good reason.~

The child laughs cruelly. "You idiot. I'm not going to die."

I'm struck silly. How could they not die? They ripped their own heart out of their chest. I go to focus on the bloody heart, but they're no longer holding it. All they're holding is the dagger, and what appears to be some shards red glass. I look back at the child.

~Where is your heart?~ I ask.

The child grips the red shards tighter. "That wasn't my heart."

I eye the dark hole in their chest, noticing how it is a bit more to the right than it usually is, but still no heart remains inside. What do I do now? The child clearly isn't dying. I shrink back down to a more normal size for the child, considering. Should I just kill them and go back to sleep? Or should I wait and find out more? I meet their red gaze, and once again, the desire for sleep leaves. I sigh. Even if this child is strange, the beautiful madness is still there, if not a little more desperate.

~What was it?~ I ask, giving in.

They smile sadly, looking down a bit. "Something much more important." Then their head snaps up, their red gaze crashing into mine. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I paid your price, you can help me now."

~Only if I choose to.~ I snarl defensively. ~Especially since you did not pay the correct price. The price was your death, once all of this was done.~

The child shrugs, still smiling sadly. "Can't kill something that's already dead."

If I had a jaw, it would have dropped at this point. This child is already dead? Then how was it able to summon me! I only answer the call of the living! I growl in frustration. If this child wasn't so desperate... I meet their red gaze again. And the red eyes! Why the red eyes!

I close my eyes tightly. ~Child, do you know what you have done?~ I ask in frustration.

The child glares at me again. "I told you not to call me that."

I open my eyes, glaring at them myself, but they don't back down. I sigh again. ~Fine. What is it you wish for me to call you then?~

They tilt their head, considering. "Chara." They say finally. "My name is Chara."

~Pleasure to meet you, Chara, but we really must discuss the proper payment.~ I hiss.

"Can't we do that later?" Chara whines. "I really need your help now!"

I grumble to myself. They better be able to accept the price later. If they don't, I'll find a way to kill them again myself. ~What is it you require?~ I ask.

Chara grins, looking unusually happy. "We're going to save all the monsters."


	2. Learning Some History

We've moved to this place Chara calls The Underground. I don't know where we were before, Chara refuses to talk about it, along with what they destroyed in order to summon me. It makes me angry, but I still continue to follow the red-eyed child as they.. float? forward.

"This is the RUINS of the old kingdom." They say, pointing out the purple ivy-covered walls. "HOME. It was where the monsters first resided when they were forced underground."

There are puzzles everywhere, but Chara simply floats above them. Myself, things are a bit more tricky, since I am sort of physical. I normally just jump over the entire thing, then wait for Chara to catch up. I also see some small monsters once in a while, but they shrink away from me. They don't notice Chara, who takes the time to circle around each monster a few times. After being in such a rush earlier, they definitely seem like they're taking their time now.

It's annoying. And not just them taking their time, it's what they asked me to do. Or at least, help them with. Save all the monsters. I'm a demon of mass destruction and evil, not a savior of an entire species. In fact, I may have even been the one to trap the monsters underground... actually, I doubt that. I would have just killed them all instead.

~What does this have to do with saving the monsters?~ I ask the child, showing my annoyance. We enter another chamber, this one with a tree in the middle. I admire the purple leaves adorning its branches, then look back at Chara.

"You have to know the history of the Underground if you're going to help." Chara says, continuing to float forward.

~Then why does it have to take so long!?~ I insist, getting angry again.

They turn around and face me, their red eyes meeting my gaze. They smile slightly. "The monsters have waited a very long time to be freed from the underground. Don't you think they can wait just a little bit longer?"

Once again my anger melts. Oh this child! Why are they doing this to me!? Why can't I just destroy something and then go back to sleep? I sigh internally. ~Very well, Chara. Lead the way.~ I tell them, defeated again by those red red eyes.

They smile happily and spin around, continuing forward until they reach a small cozy looking house. They stop just outside the doorway, floating above some leaves. I catch up to them, stopping next to them. ~Chara?~ I look at them, surprised to see them staring sadly into the doorway. ~Chara, what's wrong?~ I reach towards them, worried that somehow they might have died even though they're already dead, but they snap out of it, and shove me away angrily.

"Get away from me." They glare at me.

I glare back, all of my worries gone into oblivion. ~You looked like you were dead, I was afraid I was stuck here forever.~

Chara laughs harshly. "Right. Nice joke there. It's not like I'm already dead or anything." They look back into the door frame. "If you're so worried, I was thinking about how we're going to get around my mother."

~Your mother?~ I question, ignoring their earlier comment.

They look at me. "Yes, my mother. She lives here, and she's not an ordinary monster like you've been seeing. She's a Boss monster."

Boss monster? That sounds interesting. ~What's a Boss monster?~ I ask.

Chara leans closer to me. "A Boss monster's SOUL can persist outside of their body for a short time after their death."

I'm confused now. ~What's a SOUL?~

Chara throws their hands into the air, exasperated. "See? This is why you have to know history!"

~How is this history!? This seems like a need to know fact!~ I growl angrily.

Chara sighs. "Fine. A SOUL is the very culmination of someone's being."

The very culmination of your being... interesting. I wonder if it can be destroyed. ~What does it look like?~ I ask.

Chara glares at me. "Does it really matter? We need to figure out how to get past my mother without her noticing."

~Well she can't see you..~ I ruminate. ~And she can see me..~ An idea pops into my head, and I smile. I know what to do.

"You're not allowed to harm her in any way." Chara says, interrupting my thinking.

My smile falls. There goes that plan. ~I got nothing then.~ I say, shrugging.

Chara rolls their eyes. "It figures." They look back at the tree, and their eyes light up with an idea. "I know. We can distract her."

I look at them. ~By we you mean me, don't you?~ I say.

"It's not my fault I'm invisible!" Chara proclaims, glaring at me once again.

I sigh. I really should be used to this by now. The people who summoned me had always said we, but by then, I was keeping them alive so it didn't really matter. And it's not like the child has any choice on this either.

~What's your distraction?~ I ask, looking at the tree.

They point at the tree. "You need to burn it."

~Burn the tree? But what about the pretty leaves?~ I ask. If looks could kill.. and if I could die... then I'd be dead right now from the look the child gave me.

"Since when do you care about pretty leaves?" They ask angrily. "You just wanted to harm my mother!"

~Your mother isn't pretty leaves.~ I retort, really unable to explain myself. Burning this tree..it doesn't seem right. At least not as right as burning down the entire RUINS, and leaving only the tree standing amidst the chaos. I feel the tree is important somehow.

I turn and face the tree again. ~You may want to step back.~ I warn the child. Even if they're already dead, I don't know what my magic could do to them. They scoff at me, but still do as instructed. I'm surprised, but I push it aside, instead focusing my energy on the tree. It bursts into brilliant white flame, but I make sure to leave the trunk alone, and only burn the leaves.

As soon as I'm done, Chara grabs me and pulls me to the side, just before a tall white goat woman rushes past. "The tree! Chara!" The goat woman cries, clearly frantic.

~Chara?~ I question the woman's words, leaning forward, but then I'm yanked back roughly and pulled into the small house. The last I see of the goat woman is the back of her purple robe, as she kneels on the ground beside the now-black tree, crying softly.


	3. Snow, Fishing Poles, and Prices

I tried to ask Chara about what their mother had meant when she had said their name, but they refused to tell me. They just dragged me through the house and down into the basement, where we went through a door at the end of the hall.

As soon as the door closed behind us, Chara releases me and glares at me. "What were you thinking!? We were trying to avoid my mother!"

~I was merely curious.~ I reply calmly. ~You had never said how we were going to avoid your mother after burning the tree.~

The child grits their teeth in frustration. "It should have been obvious. I didn't know you were an idiot!"

I smile. ~Why should I not seem the way you called me?~ I ask, referring to the first time the child had called me an idiot.

They glare at me. "Maybe so we can actually get something done? Correctly?"

I glare back. ~But you seem to act like we have all the time in the world.~ I feel my anger rising again. They are in such a rush, but take so much time. They summon evil, but want to do good. They are dead, but somehow they are here. It's maddening.

"We might, but the monsters don't." They reply testily. "Especially my father."

~Your father?~ I ask, confused. Was he not in the small house we just went through? And how was he at risk?

They shake their head. "The story doesn't matter, it's the wrong history you need to know. What you do need to know is that he's the king, and if we don't save the monsters, he's going to have to do something horrible."

Horrible? I like the sound of this. ~What will he have to do?~ I ask. Could I help somehow?

They glare at me again. "Let's just go."

I sigh. More unanswered questions. But.. there's something horrible that could happen. There's hope at least. ~Fine.~ I reply. The child turns and walks down the purple hallway, and walks over a strange patch of grass before going through a purple archway. I follow in silence, thinking. What could it be that their father would have to do that's so horrible? Horrible enough to wake an evil demon from slumber to try to stop it? It's got to be related to death somehow. Maybe their father is going to die? I look up at the child, who is now staring into a forest that's beside us. That would explain the desperation.

I relax slightly. This task, to save all the monsters, isn't out of the goodness of the child's heart. It's driven by the selfish desire to save their father. ~You're not so good after all, are you?~ I tell the child.

They don't respond, and instead continue to stare off into the forest. I look with the child, curious as to what's so interesting. The trees really stand out, their dark shapes contrasting with the blinding whiteness of the snow below them.

Wait, snow? I look down at my feet, my anger soon replaced with amazement. There's snow underground? How is there snow underground? I look back up at the child, intending on asking them this, but they're still turned away from me. My dark heart plummets. I must have insulted them.

~I am sorry, Chara.~ I apologize. They turn back towards me, their red gaze fierce.

"I don't care what you think of me." They spit out. They point the knife at me again. "But I will not let you doubt that we are going to save the monsters. I am not going to fail again." Again!? I go to respond, but the child keeps going. "There is a reason I summoned you. Even something noble and good can require some evil. That's where you come in. And I don't mean just burning a stupid tree."

They really want to do some evil. My heart swells, and even though I'm tired and want to destroy every living being in sight, I know that I am glad to have been woken up by this child. As long as they pay me properly in the end. ~Where are we going now?~ I ask.

They smile, all anger leaving in an instant. "We're going to follow this trail," they point onwards, "until we reach a small town called Snowdin."

~What's in Snowdin?~ I ask, now curious because of how specific the child is being.

"More history." They reply. "Not to mention some really cute skeleton kids."

I perk up at that. ~Skeletons? Kids?~ I question. The skeletons of kids? This is the land of monsters, after all, it figures there would be a few dead bodies lying around.

They just roll their eyes, and start moving forward. "You'll see."

I follow them through the snow until we reach what looks like a sentry station next to us. I stop to examine it. ~What is this?~ I ask the child, who turns back towards me, clearly annoyed. It seems abandoned.

"It's just an old sentry station." They reply. "Not much to look at." They sigh, but then smile, remembering something. "There's one up further that's much more interesting."

Interesting? Could it be the skeletons of kids? I quickly continue forward, moving past the child, who scowls and shakes their head. "You're going to get lost!" They call out, but I'm already far ahead of them. They grumble to themselves and follow me.

Excited to see the skeletons, when I come to an intersection, I quickly turn left, only to find myself facing a small river cutting through the icy landscape.

"See? I told you." The child says behind me.

I turn and face them. ~Maybe I meant to come here.~ I say defensively.

They snort. "Riiight." They come over to me, standing beside me. "Then why did you mean to come here?"

I look around quickly, and spy a fishing pole. I smile. "To prove that at one point, I was here." I pick up the fishing pole and stick it in the snow on the bank of the river. Then I freeze it there with magic. That way it will never be moved. I look over at the child, expecting them to scoff at me, but they're staring at the fishing pole as if they've never seen it before.

~Chara?~ I ask hesitantly. Why do they keep spacing out like this? Are they alright?

Chara snaps out of it, shaking their head. "Sorry." They say. They look up at me and shrug. "It's a nice idea, I guess. But no one will ever know your name."

My name.. I can't help myself, I laugh.

Now Chara is confused. "What's so funny?" They ask, their brow furrowed.

I stop laughing, looking back at Chara. ~You couldn't possibly understand, you're a human.~

"A human ghost thing." They correct. They cross their arms. "Try me."

~Okay..~ I try to think of how to explain. ~Basically, I am nothing. I have no name. Only those who have summoned me actually know my name, and that is the last thing I give to them before their death.~ I say. I smile, remembering telling so many others. ~It's so that they are forever stuck in purgatory for what they've had me done.~

Chara is now staring at me in shock. "What? Are you saying you punish them for summoning you? Didn't they pay your price?"

I nod, now becoming more serious. ~They paid the price of summoning me when they pulled out their heart. However, my price is slightly more, since it's the price for me to stop doing what they said to do.~ The child's expression falls, clearly sad about their predicament. ~However.~ I start, and the child looks up at me, hope starting to become visible in their red eyes. ~Things are more complicated with you.~ I state simply. Complicated is very true. How am I supposed to collect payment if the child is already dead and can't seem to move on?

I shake my head, storing away those thoughts for now. I look at the child. ~Now. Where are these kid skeletons?~ I ask. ~You did say they were adorable.~

Chara smiles, pushing back the same thoughts as well. "Follow me, and I'll lead you the right way to Snowdin." They turn around and walk down the path I turned on. After one last look at the fishing pole, I turn and follow them. 


	4. The Christmas Tree

Turns out at the interesting sentry post there's a dog that can't see anything that's standing still. It's hilarious, although at one point I was laughing so hard that it threw a dagger at me. That wasn't so hilarious. Chara dragged me away before I could incinerate it, which was sad.

Now we're in Snowdin. Chara seems more relaxed here, and strangely, I feel the same way. Could it be the welcoming atmosphere of the town? Or could it be the prospect of seeing the skeletons of kids? Probably the skeletons.

A little bear monster wearing a orange sweater waddles up to me. "Hello mister! Welcome to Snowdin!" After all this time, now the monsters aren't afraid of me? Arrgh. It had to be just as I was about to see some tiny skeletons.

I look over at Chara, who appears to be stifling a grin. They seem to be sensing my emotions more and more, but maybe that's just because they're getting to know me better. I try to signal them for help, but they only smile, and wave at me, clearly ignoring the panic in my eyes. What am I supposed to do with the child? Kill it?

I look back down at the child, who meets my gaze with welcoming eyes. Chara probably wouldn't appreciate it if I killed them. I sigh. ~What is it you want, child?~ I ask.

They smile excitedly, then bounce up and down. "I want to show you our Christmas tree!" They attempt to grab ahold of me to drag me over to the tree, but their hands only go through me. They stop, then look up at me. "Are you a ghost?"

There's ghosts here too? I smile down at the child. I really need to meet one. ~My form is hard to capture.~ I tell them. ~Just lead the way, I will follow you.~

They smile and scamper off. I stay put. Well that got rid of them. I never liked Christmas anyways, it was always my favorite thing to ruin.

"Ahem." Chara says. I look over at them. They look at me impatiently, tapping their foot.

~What?~ I ask, annoyed. They look pointedly off in the direction the little kid scampered. I groan. ~Are you serious?~ I ask them.

They nod. "It's more history." They smile at me, tilting their head. "And you know we can't go on until you learn some history."

This child. They are so frustrating. All we need to do is save the monsters, but first I have to learn things. I'm as old as time itself, they really don't think I've learned enough? I grumble to myself some more, but then trudge in the direction the monster child went.

Soon I come across a group of monsters, who are all standing around a Christmas tree. They turn as I approach, and their smiles freeze, clearly sensing the evil surrounding me. "There you are!" I hear the kid call out, just before he bursts out from behind the group of adult monsters, smiling happily. "Come over here!"

I glance sideways at Chara, who of course can't be seen by anyone else. Why can't I have that talent? They smirk at me and nod towards the tree. I roll my eyes at them then start to go towards the group of monsters, expecting them to scurry away and let me pass, but they don't. Instead, they group closer together, and one of them grabs the monster kid's arm to prevent them from running towards me.

I stop. This is unusual. To stand before me unafraid as I advance, even though they sense the evil within me. I take another step, testing to see what they'll do, and the monster holding the kid's arm pulls the kid behind them. I look over at Chara again, who is watching all this with an amused fascination. What am I supposed to do? How is this history? Seeing as they give no response to my pleading looks, I sigh and look back over at the group of monsters, who straighten up as soon as my gaze lands on them. They're not afraid. This is crazy. I take another step, and they don't move. They all stare at me, clearly unafraid. I take one more step, and an armless lizard monster steps forward.

"What do you want?" She asks, looking suspiciously at me. I bet if she had arms she would be crossing them.

I smile. ~I only wish to see what the child has to show me.~

She shivers as my voice reaches her, feeling the effects of how I speak. But she stays determined, and her gaze meets mine. "Why?"

Why indeed. I glance over at the child again, but they pay me no attention, instead looking off in the distance with strange fascination. Burying my frustration, I return my attention to the armless monster. ~Because the child wanted it.~ I tell her simply. ~I have no intention of doing anything else.~ Unless the child wants me to kill one of them. Though I doubt that would happen. Pity.

The monster adjusts her stance, blocking the way to the tree even more. "There's something evil about you. I can't let you pass."

I shrug, trying not to laugh at how obvious she is. ~Very well then. It is not me you are disappointing.~ It's the child. And Chara. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chara is now looking at the monster with interest and... anger? Are they angry? And they're not angry at me? How important is this history?

Chara floats closer to the monster, now directly in front of her. They raise the knife high into the air. Alarmed, I step forward quickly, forgetting that the monsters can't see Chara. ~What are you doing!?~ I ask them. I thought they didn't want to kill the monsters! Not that I'm against killing them... I just need the child to not do something they will regret. If they regret something... then I will never be able to go sleep. I will be stuck here forever, chained to this beautifully mad child. They will never feel the peace of a job well done, and they will never be able to express the correct payment.

The monster steps back, afraid of my advance, but it's not far enough. Chara lets the knife fall, slashing through the monster. Then Chara disappears. I stop, staring in shock as I see the monster is completely unharmed. The knife went directly through her, doing nothing. There's no scratch marks or anything. The only trace that there was ever any intention of harm done to the monster is a very light scattering of dust covering the ground in front of her. Wait.. dust? Where did the dust come from? Could it have been dried blood falling off the knife? I lean forward, inspecting it. I've never seen anything like it.

The monster follows my gaze, gasping when they see the dust, stepping backward again. I look up when I hear her gasp. She stares at the dust for a few seconds, then looks up at me, cringing when my gaze meets hers. It's the complete opposite of how she was acting before. What did Chara do to her?

"Let him pass." She says shakily, taking a step off to the side. The other monsters look at her, confused and worried, but then they do as she says, shuffling off to the sides.

I look around for Chara, but I don't see them. It's strange how they just disappeared like that. Shrugging, I make my way to the Christmas tree. The monster kid squirms free of the monster who's holding them and runs over me, despite the words of protest coming from the group. He smiles up at me. "This is our Christmas tree. We decorate it for a local monster and give them presents!" He leans closer, now whispering. "Though sometimes he doesn't want the presents so we end up getting them."

~Why does the monster get presents?~ I ask, now curious. This monster must have done something pretty spectacular to be given presents all the time.

"Because they helped us move into Snowdin!" He says happily. "Even though they live in the woods!"

~Move into Snowdin?~ I question. I look around at the buildings. It looks like they've been here forever.

The kid rolls his eyes. "From the RUINS, of course!"

~Why doesn't the monster want the presents?~ I ask, returning back to the presents.

The kid shrugs. "Dunno." They perk up. "But they really like the decorations!"

~Hmm.~ I say, getting an idea. ~Why don't you give some of the decorations to the monster? Then they'll always be happy they helped you. And that way...~ I look sideways at the adult monsters before whispering to the child. ~You'll get all the presents to yourself.~

I lean back. The child gazes up at me, amazement sparkling in his eyes from the idea. "That's a great idea! We could put it on their antlers!" He starts to grab ornaments from the tree, much to the adult monsters' dismay.

~Wait.~ I tell the child, putting my hand on the ornament they're grabbing. ~Don't do it now. You should wait a while, that way the monster doesn't get angry about the loss of presents so soon.~ I smile, visualizing the monster's distress when they realize all their ornaments and decorations have been attached to a monster that lives far in the woods. What a splendid idea to put into a kid's head.

I pat the kid's head, then straighten up, looking at the adult monsters. ~I will be leaving now.~ I tell them, then walk around the tree.

I go forward until I reach a path going off in another direction, and since Chara's not here to tell me what to do, I take it. I turn at the first right and stop beside yet another river. This place has too many rivers. Along with history. I sigh. Where is that child? Surely I've learned all I need to now.

"Well that took forever." A familiar voice says. I smile and turn around, facing Chara. They have their arms crossed, looking at me with annoyance. "And you got lost again too. It figures." They sigh. "I can't leave you alone for one minute."

~That was interesting, what you did back there.~ I tell them. It doesn't seem like they regret anything.

They snort. "Is that how you compliment someone, by telling them they're 'interesting'?" They look away, casting their red gaze elsewhere. "Anyways, you're welcome. That was taking way too long."

~Did I learn what I needed?~ I ask, starting to feel annoyed again. If they even think about saying no...

"Yes." They roll their eyes, probably sensing my annoyance. "C'mon, let's go. We still need to see the skeletons." They turn around.

I smile and catch up to them, excited to see the skeletons. This is going to be great. Skeletons to see, ghosts to find, and (maybe) things to destroy. I follow them back down the road.


	5. Skeleton Kids

It turns out to get anywhere in this town without running into a river is to just go straight. It's frustrating. I love giving people wrong directions to get somewhere. Oh well. Maybe there's somewhere else that's really confusing. And with booby traps!

We walk through town until we eventually come upon a large house. Chara floats up to the door, gleeful. "This is it! Knock!"

~What is it?~ I ask, looking at the blue door. ~Weren't we going to see some skeletons?~

"This is where the skeletons live, you idiot." They reply harshly. "You need to knock on the door to see them."

I look at the door blankly. Aren't skeletons dead? How can they live in a house if they're dead? I sigh. Whatever the child says. I go up to the door and knock on it, then take a step back. This child better know what they're doing. I'm surprised when, almost immediately, a tiny skeleton wearing an orange jumpsuit opens the door, laughing gleefully. I take a step back and eye it suspiciously. That's not a dead child. How is it alive?

"HELLO STRANGER!" They exclaim, really excited. I wince at how loud they're being. How could something so tiny produce so much noise?

"who is it papyrus?" Another voice calls from inside the house, this one more relaxed. Could that be a skeleton as well? I peer around the door frame, curious, but my question is soon answered as another skeleton comes around the door, this one a bit bigger and wearing a blue jacket that's way too big. He looks up and meets my gaze, and that's when I notice how small they both are, especially the one in orange. Could they be just kids?

As if they're hearing my thoughts, Chara floats up next to me. "Aren't they just adorable!?" They exclaim, putting their hands to their cheeks. Their red eyes shine, and I feel a sudden rush of jealousy towards the skeletons. I am the one helping this child, giving in to all their strange and tedious requests. It is only I who should be able to make their eyes shine like that.

My presence must have darkened as I stared at the young skeletons, because the one in the blue jacket loses his easy smile and protectively grabs the one in orange's arm. The sudden movement snaps me out of it, and I shake my head. I notice Chara is looking at me strangely, the light in their eyes now dim. ~What?~ I ask them.

They tilt their head towards the skeletons. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Oh. I look back at the skeletons, noticing again the protective stance the one wearing the blue jacket has. He must be the older one. ~Hello.~ I say solemnly. Chara rolls their eyes at my seriousness.

"hello." The older one replies stiffly. "what do you want?"

~Only to meet you.~ I respond. ~I mean no harm to you or your brother right now.~

Clearly picking up on my wording, the older skeleton gently lets go of his brother's arm, but he doesn't relax. It actually is kind of cute how protective he's being, but I shove those feelings aside, determined to not let the child win this one. I am here to meet these.. kids? I suppose they are just kids. Not to swayed by how cute the child thinks they are.

The younger skeleton, Papyrus, I'm assuming, looks back at his brother with wide eyes. "LET'S INVITE THEM IN!" His brother looks at him for a couple seconds, still with a firm gaze, but then he must see something in those eyes, because then he relents. It reminds me of when I first met Chara. There was just something in their eyes...

"alright bro." He says reluctantly, replacing his firm gaze with one of nonchalance. He eyes me warily. "come on in." He steps away from the door, letting me enter. Papyrus shrieks with glee and rushes inside.

After sharing a look of with Chara, who is clearly excited to be going inside the skeletons' house, I follow the young skeleton inside. Inside, there is a couch along the wall, facing a TV, which Papyrus is happily jumping up and down by. Left of that are stairs leading to an upstairs, and in front of me is a doorway which I believe leads to a kitchen. I hear the door shut, and turn to see the older skeleton casually place his hands in his pockets and lean against the doorframe, blocking me from leaving.

~I never caught your name.~ I tell him.

He shrugs. "i never told you."

Hearing that from his place beside the couch, Papyrus gasps. "BROTHER! YOU MUST NOT BE SO RUDE TO THIS STRANGER! THEY ARE NOW OUR GUEST!"

"guest, huh?" He replies nonchalantly. His gaze moves back to me, his eyes narrowing slightly. "fine. my name's sans. sans the skeleton." He nods towards his brother. "that's papyrus."

"HELLO!"

I chuckle. ~Hello.~

Sans's gaze meets mine. "what's your name?" He asks.

~My name?~ I reply. ~I don't have one.~

"no name? that's weird."

I narrow my eyes at Sans. ~Not as weird as two kids living alone in a huge house.~

His eyes go dark momentarily, but then they come back. It's a little unnerving actually. I like it. He shrugs. "weirdness is relative, i guess."

~Yes.~ I reply, staring at him. ~I agree.~

The younger skeleton runs over to me, grabbing my arm. "COME SEE THE HOUSE, STRANGER!" He exclaims, smiling brightly.

I'm too shocked over the fact that he could grab my arm to do anything else, so I follow him as he leads me around the house. "THIS IS OUR TRASHCAN. FEEL FREE TO VISIT IT ANYTIME." I look down at what he's referring to, and sure enough, it's a trashcan. Why would I want to visit a trashcan? Before I can ask, however, I am quickly dragged upstairs to another room.

This little skeleton is stronger than he looks. He pulls me into the room. "THIS IS MY ROOM!" I look around, noticing the racecar bed and pirate flag on the wall. It seems nice, I guess. I do wonder why he has a pirate flag though. I am about to ask, when again, I am dragged out of the room. At the other end of the hallway is another door. Papyrus drags me towards it, but then there's a brief flash of blue light, and Sans is suddenly there, leaning against the doorframe.

"where're you going bro?" He asks casually.

Papyrus puffs up indignantly. "JUST TO SHOW THE STRANGER YOUR ROOM, BROTHER. YOU DON'T NEED TO BE RUDE!"

"how am I being rude? i'm just leaning here, _resting my bones_ " He winks at his brother.

"AUGGH BROTHER, WHY MUST YOU MAKE PUNS IN FRONT OF THE STRANGER?" Papyrus makes an exasperated face, turning to me. "IT SEEMS YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SEE MY BROTHER'S ROOM."

~It seems so.~ I agree, watching Sans with bemused interest. What could be in his room that is so important that I couldn't see? I turn my attention back to Papyrus. ~It is fine. I've seen enough of your house, I do not need to see more.~

Papyrus frowns momentarily, but then his smile brightens again. "THEN, AS THE TOUR OF THE HOUSE IS DONE, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI? IT IS MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

The Great Papyrus? I chuckle. ~I am sorry, Papyrus, but I do not eat.~ At least not spaghetti. Though he probably doesn't want to know that.

"since there's nothing else for you to do then, why are you still stickin' around?" Sans asks, still leaning against his doorframe.

I turn to him. Chara is floating next to him. I meet their gaze. ~I'm not sure.~ I answer. Why was I still here? I look at Papyrus. I'll admit it, the kids are cute.. but I don't see the reason for coming here.

Chara rolls their eyes. "You don't understand the point of anything." They tell me. They cast their red eyes towards the door. "I guess we should just go then. There's more for you to learn, anyways."

More to learn!? Haven't I learned enough? I sigh, and meet Sans's gaze. ~You're right. Farewell.~ I turn to leave, but then a bony hand grabs my arm. I look back at Papyrus, who now has tears in his eyes.

"But you just got here." He says sadly, in a normal volume.

I'm shocked at the change, but my expression remains blank. I pull my arm away from his grasp. ~Yes. And now I must go.~ What is this I'm feeling? Sadness? It can't be. Maybe I'm just angry at the small skeleton. I need to leave. I turn away again.

"Will you ever come back?" I hear him ask.

I sigh. ~I suppose you'll just have to have hope.~ I say, without looking at him. ~Farewell.~ I go down the stairs and let myself out.


	6. The Hero of the Underground

We continue walking until we reach a place the child calls "Waterfall". We saw more monsters on the way, but they seemed to sense my dark energy and smartly stayed away. It's actually kind of pretty here, with the dark caverns and the blue lights. It seems like it would be a nice place to relax.

Not that I have time for that or anything. Now that we're past Snowdin, the child seems to be in more of a rush. Every time I go to ask them a question, they shush me and keep moving forward. It angers me. They really need to make up their mind about if they want to rush or not.

~Chara...~ I start again, trying to ask them about the blue flowers that we're passing, if I'm hearing things or are they whispering, but they shush me again. I'm starting to get really annoyed now. I stop, planting myself firmly next to one of the flowers. ~Will you not hear me out!? Is this not the history I need to learn!?~

They spin around, glaring at me, their red eyes flashing. "Do you want to be caught!? You're a stranger still!" They exclaim, their voice down.

~What does that have to do with learning history?~ I ask, crossing my arms. ~Didn't you say that's what I need to know before I can do what you asked?~

"Yes but...you... you.. arrrgh!" The child tries then gives up, closing their eyes in frustration. "You don't understand. If we get caught by Gerson, we're done for."

~Gerson?~ I repeat, not bothering to lower my voice. ~Who is that?~ I don't care if we get caught. This child has been annoying me too much. Maybe I'll be able to destroy something for a change.

"He's..." Chara starts, but then a booming voice interrupts us.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?"

Chara mutters something under their breath and disappears, leaving me alone. I look towards the source of the voice, and soon enough, a turtle monster comes out of the shadows. He's in heavy battle armor and he's carrying a gigantic hammer on his shoulder. He has a graying beard, but his stature reeks of nothing but physical prowess.

His yellow eyes glare into me. "Did'ja hear what I said, stranger?"

Is stranger now my name or something? Why does everyone keep calling me that? Pushing aside my annoyed feelings, I focus on the monster. ~I heard you.~ I respond. ~I'm only passing through.~

"To where?" He asks, squinting at me.

I stay silent for a few moments, unsure of how to answer. I actually don't know where I'm going. I was just following the child.

~I was...~ I stop. I can't think of anything to say, or some lie to concoct. It is like my energy has just suddenly drained away. The child is gone, and my purpose has gone with them. Now I just want to sleep.

The turtle monster tilts his head at my silence. "I thought so." He sneers. "Yer trespassing."

I close my eyes. I am so tired. It's funny how one forgets this when they're busy. ~Why would I trespass?~ I ask softly. ~I have no reason to.~

"Then explain to me why you're here, and maybe I'll let you go." He replies.

... Was that a threat? I open my eyes again, feeling some of my energy return to me. A threat. That is something I can handle. There is purpose in that.

I glare at the monster. ~I already told you.~ I spit. ~I am only passing through.~ I look around the dark cavern, assessing the area. It's a narrow space, and for normal beings *cough not me cough* it would be pretty hard to see. Up ahead I can see some sort of tall weed that's filling the pathway. I bet if someone was small enough, they could easily hide in them. Wait, why am I thinking that?

Shaking my head, I focus back on the turtle monster. He is watching me with wary eyes, a ready grip on his hammer. A fight is about to happen. I can sense it. I gather energy inside of me, preparing to release it. This monster is going to die. Very soon.

Suddenly, so fast that even I could barely see it, the monster lunges towards me, swinging his hammer. I jump back just in time, feeling the swish of air from the hammer. I grin. Now this is more like it.

I laugh, and start to spin, causing my mass of dark energy to turn into a cyclone. I direct it towards the monster. His eyes widen, but he holds his ground, readying his swing. I can't help but grin. The benefit of narrow hallways? They're hard to escape from. So even if he does try to run, he won't escape.

As I get closer, he still holds his ground. I can feel triumph already. Why is he being so stupid? Standing there, unprotected? I will destroy him. Chara isn't here to stop me, no one is. It seems this monster will not be saved.

With one more burst of speed, I reach the monster. I stop before him, not able to resist the urge to gloat. I draw myself up high, a swirling vortex of chaos. ~This is quite funny, you know.~ I tell him.

He glares up at me, somehow knowing where my eyes are hidden. "And how is that?" He asks, adjusting his grip on his hammer again.

I chuckle. ~Because I was actually warned against you.~ I say. I look down at him. ~You are Gerson, correct?~ Seeing as there aren't any other monsters around as strong as him, I assume he's the one. If my knowing his name surprises him, he doesn't show it. He simply regards me with an even stare. That's fine then. He's going to die anyways.

I surge up, preparing to slam into him, but then I am stopped, frozen in mid-air. What?! I look around wildly. Why can't I move? That's when I notice it. There is a faint shimmering of green light surrounding me. Is this... magic?

Gerson's eyes widen, and he whips around, seemingly searching for something in the dark. I watch his movements, fascinated. This wasn't his doing. He's surprised. And angry. Seeing something, he marches forward into the weeds. Reaching down into the weeds, he pulls up a struggling figure. I squint, trying to see better through the green. Who is that?

"Undyne!" Gerson rebukes, shaking the girl slightly. Wait.. is that a child? The green flickers around me, and I realize something. The magic. It's coming from the girl. How is that even possible? "What were you thinking!?"

The child, Undyne, is crying. "I can't let you die!" She proclaims. "You're the hero of the Underground! You're my hero!" She tries to pull away again.

Something in Gerson's eyes soften, and he lets go of the child, causing her to sprawl against the ground. "Sometimes, Undyne." He says softly, crouching down beside her and placing his hammer down. "Making the ultimate sacrifice is the only way to be a true hero."

Undyne pushes herself up on shaky arms. "I won't let you die."

Gerson's eyes darken slightly, remembering some bad memory. "Maybe I already have." He whispers. But Undyne doesn't hear him, standing up on trembling legs.

"I need to focus, old man." She snarls, focusing a yellow eye on me; the other is covered by a black eyepatch. "He needs to stay put while you run."

Gerson guffaws. "You think yer so smart." He gets up again, picking up his hammer. "You think I fought in the war by running?" He starts walking back again towards me. My interest is piqued. War? What war? Is this the history Chara was talking about?

"NO!" Undyne yells, running to block his way. But that is the last thing she should have done, because once she does that, her concentration wavers, and the green surrounding me is broken, dissolving away. I can move again.

But I don't move. Because I see them again. Chara. They're floating just behind Gerson and Undyne. And the look they're giving me... it makes me feel ashamed. Their hatred is well directed. Mine was not. They jerk their head, an unspoken 'come on'. I look down at the monsters below me. Maybe Gerson is right. Maybe they are already dead, trapped down here. And the only way to SAVE them is by helping the child.

Sighing, I wrap darkness around myself and teleport to the other side of the weeds, where the child awaits.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in like forever. :/ Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	7. The War Between Humans and Monsters

Chara doesn't speak to me, they are so angry. I understand. I remember experiencing a few instances of that myself, when those I had been possessing did not follow my orders. I caused them excruciating pain, and did not speak to them until they made up for it in some way. Those days are long gone now, though. And it is I who should be in excruciating pain. But instead I just get the endless silence. It is strangely worse.

We continue on, the child moving soundlessly ahead, and I a few steps behind. I don't look around at the sparkling stones that line the cavern walls, or the blue flowers that mumble things unheard as we go by. I don't even ponder the thing that Gerson had said, that he had fought in a war. I just follow the child.

After a long while, the child finally speaks. "You should not have done that." They are still staring right ahead.

~I know.~ I reply.

They spin around, facing me. Their red eyes flash dangerously. "It is not enough that you know! You still should not have done that!"

I feel my anger rising again. They were the reason I did that. They left me! Instead of lashing out like I usually do though, I close my eyes, and will myself to relax. It's not working. I can feel my dark energy coursing through me. It's unsteady because it was not used. I hold it back, making it go still. It will be used soon enough. For what, I don't know. But I hope it's something destructive.

~I know.~ I repeat. I meet their red gaze. "But what's done is done. I almost destroyed Gerson, but I didn't."

"Why not?" They ask grumpily.

~Because I saw you and I realized my anger was misdirected. I will try to not let it happen again.~ I bow my head. ~I apologize.~

When I look up again, the child's eyes have softened. "Very well then." They say. "I forgive you. It seems you might have learned some important history because of this anyways."

I perk up at that. Are they going to tell me about the war Gerson mentioned?

As if sensing my thoughts, the child sighs. They turn and start walking. "Come on. We still have a while to go before we reach Hotland. I'll tell you on the way."

I quickly follow them. We travel in silence for quite a while, passing more of those flowers. They whisper things as we pass by. Then the child finally speaks.

"The war." They start. "The war between humans and monsters."

I listen with intense concentration. This is the history they have been hinting at the entire time, I know it.

"Long ago, there was a war between humans and monsters. Why? Because the humans were fearful of monsters, of their power." They glower. "Or rather their implied power."

~What implied power?~ I interrupt. This sound fascinating.

They shoot me an annoyed glance. "I'm getting to it, you idiot!"

~Well I'm impatient!~

They roll their eyes. "ANYWAYS, back in those days, humans had magic too; there was only one difference, between the two races, one weakness."

They stop, and I stop alongside them. I lean forward, entranced.

"Human SOULS continued to exist outside the body, even after death. Monster SOULS do not, with the exception of Boss monsters."

~What do Boss monster SOULS do?~ I ask, unable to resist. This is such an interesting topic.

Chara actually glares at me this time. "Will you please just let me continue?"

~Sorry.~ I mumble, leaning back a little.

They clear their throat. "A Boss monster's SOUL can exist for a few moments after death. But that's not what's really important." They pause, as if waiting for me to interrupt. I don't. It's funny; I usually do whenever someone's telling a story. And this history had seemed so boring and pointless before. It doesn't now.

They continue. "What's really important is that monsters are able to absorb human SOULS, and by doing so, they become super powerful."

Super powerful? That sounds fun. Although it brings a different question... ~Can humans absorb monster SOULS?~ I ask, intrigued.

They make a face. "What? I don't know, maybe. It doesn't matter anyways."

~Why not?~ I ask.

Now they look sad. "The monsters lost, and the humans sealed them Underground with a magic spell, creating the Barrier. It can only be broken one way."

~And how is that?~ I ask softly, hearing the trace of anguish in their voice.

They close their eyes and take a deep breath. "With seven human SOULS. Combined with a monster SOUL, it will be enough to destroy the Barrier."

Oh. So in other words... the monsters have to kill seven humans. And since the Underground is blocking the monsters from passing through... that must mean humans can pass through. And the only humans that would be foolish enough to pass through... I study Chara for a few seconds, everything starting to click. Would be children.

~Seven children.~ I state. Seven dead children didn't seem like that much of a big deal to me before the child had told me this story. But now... now to kill even one seems like a terrible act of destruction.

They nod, unable to look at me still. I suspect they're holding back tears.

~Your father has to kill them, doesn't he?~

They nod again.

Ah. I see my purpose now. I am the physical being of pure evil and destruction. ~You want me to kill the seven children.~

Their eyes snap open, now frantic. "No that's not it at all!"

I look at them curiously. ~Then what would you have me do? You said that was the only way the Barrier would be broken.~

"It doesn't have to be children..." They mumble, almost too hard to hear.

~You want me to kill adults?" I ask, surprised. ~Why?~

They mumble again, this time even quieter. I can barely make out what they're saying. "plan... failed... try... again...deserve...it"

~You already tried this?~

They look up and meet my gaze, glaring at me. "Will you do it or not?"

I narrow my eyes back. ~It depends.~ Now that I know what I do, there's a lot to consider for the child's plan. Like what will happen after the Barrier is broken? Wouldn't there just be another war?

It's not that I don't love war, it's that the consequences of this war... with a super-powered *assuming* Boss monster is involved... all of humanity could die. And that, I am certainly against. Humans are the ones with the beautiful madness and the plans and action and dreams. They are the ones who know how to summon me. Never once, have I ever been summoned by a monster. Perhaps it is because of the difference in their physiology, or the fact that they never want to destroy one another. But I do know this. If I do this, and the child has their way, I may never be awoken again.

This definitely requires some consideration.

A/N: Hello! Wow it's been quite a while hasn't it. :P My bad. Well I hope you have a great day/night, and thank you again for reading!


	8. Mysterious Beings and Strange Labs

The child's plan is still buzzing around in my head as we continue on our way to Hotland. It's like I've hit a wall. I love killing people, it's what I'm good at. But with the chance of all of humanity to be destroyed because of it... I don't know what to do. Maybe there's more to be learned from this.

The air is getting hotter, weighing down on my partial form. We walk past a glowing sign with scrolling words, reading "WELCOME TO HOTLAND". It's much more technological than I was expecting. We continue walking until we reach a crossways, even crossing over a river of lava in the process. There's a road up, stairs leading down somewhere, and a road across leading to a big white building. Seeing the building is almost comforting, actually. It's strange.

It occurs to me then that I've just been following Chara throughout the Underground without really knowing where we're going. ~Chara?~ I ask the child.

They turn towards me, flashing those red eyes. "Yes?"

~If I'm here to kill a bunch of humans, why are we in the Underground?~

They sigh, as if I've asked the most stupid question in the world. "I'm stuck here, you idiot."

~I did not know that.~ I reply, already used to being called an idiot by them.

"We have to get to the Barrier. That way you can go through and do what has to be done."

I chuckle humorlessly. ~Do what has to be done, eh? Do you not want to mention that I'll be murdering seven people?~

They scowl at me. "You know what I mean!"

~I do.~ I agree. My gaze meets theirs. ~But do you?~ Are they truly set on their given path?

They turn abruptly away. "Of course I do; I've already given up too much to not go any further."

I study them. What did they give up, exactly, to be in this position? Does it have something to do with the red shards? Or could it be something else? They seem very tight-lipped at the moment.

I decide to let it pass for now. ~Understood, then.~ I look ahead at the strange building. ~So what is this place?~

They seem to relax slightly, looking ahead as well. "It's the Royal Laboratory. It's kind of empty now, but I'm sure the position will be filled soon."

~Empty?~ I echo. Why would it be empty? Wouldn't the monsters down here always need a Royal Scientist? I move closer to the building, and as I get closer I get a strange feeling that gets stronger the less distance I put between myself and the building... it's a feeling of being watched. I immediately stop and spin around, looking for what could be causing it. Someone is watching me, and it's not the child; I know their red gaze by now. I look back at the Laboratory door again, then look back at the child, who is smiling smugly.

I quickly walk back over to them, being relieved of the feeling. They meet my gaze, still wearing that smug smile. "What do you think?" They ask innocently.

~We are being watched.~ I hiss under my breath at them. ~I don't know by what, but I don't like it.~

They laugh softly, leaning in closer to me. "Oh dear Darkness, don't you know it's rude to talk about someone who is listening?" At my shocked expression, the child practically jumps around in joy and runs towards the road up.

Now I know a lot of things, but I also don't care to know many other things. However when I want to know something and there is no way to know it, I get a little freaked out. As much as a centuries old demon of destruction can get freaked out, that is. But it does not happen that often. ~Chara!~ I call after the child, hurrying after them. ~What did you mean by that? Who's listening?~

"I can't tell you, that wouldn't be any fun!" They turn to me, grinning. It's a nice change from them being stoic and angry. They laugh at my disappointed expression and grab one of my hands, pulling my along the road. They're so child-like and happy right now, it's very weird. I pull my hand and they stop and turn to look at me, pouting. "Really? It's no one important."

I give them my best 'are you serious?' look. Whenever I feel like I am being watched like that, it is usually because it is from the gaze of a very powerful being.

They sigh, the child-like happiness dissolving in an instant, returning the determined features of the child I know. "I promise, he's just and old man that's trapped in a place where no one remembers him. He won't be able to interfere with the plan."

I find my interest piquing again. Trapped? Trapped how? Trapped where? And how does no one remember him? I look at Chara. Except... Chara somehow does, and they just said themselves that they were trapped here as well. ~Do the monsters remember you?~ I ask them, looking into their red gaze.

They blink and shake their head in surprise. "What? What does that have to do with anything?"

~I will ask you no more questions if you answer this for me.~ I tell them. I need to know more about this being Chara called an 'old man'.

They narrow their eyes at me. "What are you playing at? You always ask annoying questions."

~And you always avoid them, like you are doing now.~ I respond, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I have to for this one." They cross their arms as well.

~Why?~ I'm starting to get angry now.

They smile slightly, tilting their head. "Why just to spite you of course."

I seethe inwardly. I should have never agreed to help this child. One of the many reasons I enjoy doing this is because I sometimes do learn things of interest. The fact that there's been monsters living underground the whole time? Nah. Somehow there was an entire war that I missed? Not really interesting. But this.. this strange being, this is of interest, and I will not tolerate this child's game any longer.

My form darkens as I gather my dark energy. Sensing this, Chara's smile disappears, and they back away from me. "What are you doing?" They ask, trying, I can tell, to keep their nerves from their voice.

~I am done with your games, child.~ My form lengthens, towering over them. ~You may not be able to die, but that doesn't mean you can't feel pain.~

Their eyes widen, and they take a few more stumbling steps backward. They meet my gaze, and that is the worst mistake they could have ever done, because instead of seeing fear, like I had hoped, I see only anger. This enrages me even more. My dark energy, calling for release, twirling and swirling around my form like a black cloud, twitches in anticipation. The child sees this, and finally the fear shows in their eyes. "Please, don't!"

I grin, revealing my sharp teeth. ~Are you ready to stop fooling around and tell me what I need to know?~

"Yes." They look down at the ground, their voiced laced with fear. Ah, how I love that sound. It's always worth riling up my dark energy for. A good scare never hurt anyone.

~Good.~ I tamper down my dark energy, shrinking back down to my former size in instant. I cross my arms again. ~So you were saying?~

The child gapes at me, and I watch silently as their emotions go from fear, to realization, to anger. They march back over to me. "You tricked me!"

~I did not.~ I correct them. ~I threatened you.~

With that, their anger immediately dissipates, and they look nervous. "So um.. what do you want to know?"

~Hmm...~ I pretend to ponder, going over my list of unanswered questions. ~Answer my earlier question first: do monsters remember you?~

They nod. "Yes. I am the first human to ever fall here. I would hope they wouldn't forget me."

I start walking down the road again. We might as well keep moving while I ask questions. ~And this 'old man', was he important?~

They scoff. "He was annoying is what he was, always so proud to make the Underground more livable. He even built the CORE." They roll their eyes. "But it's still not a way out now, is it?"

~Did he work in the Royal Laboratory?~

They nod. "He was the Royal Scientist, until something went wrong one day... and well, now he's trapped like I am."

~Are you trapped together? Like do you see him?~ This is getting more interesting as time goes on. So this being is a monster it seems, and quite an important one at that.

I can see the child is once again getting annoyed by my questions, but they hold it in, my threat still on their mind. "I run into him occasionally, yes. Are you going to ask me for a description next?"

I chuckle. ~No. Is he very powerful?~

They nod immediately. "Yes. His SOUL may be shattered into a billion pieces, but he is very powerful."

~As powerful as me?~ I ask, half joking.

However, Chara seems to be truly considering it. "I don't know. He's not a demon of mass destruction, but if I were to compare his abilities to yours, you might be well matched."

A bit surprised, I laugh. ~Perhaps one day we could meet then.~ We reach the end of a road, with an elevator off to one side. I nod my head at it. ~This is the way to the Barrier, I presume?~

"You presume correctly." They walk over to the elevator and press the button. It slides open with a ding. "After you."

~Very well then.~ I enter the elevator, and we begin our long ascent.

A/N: Hey guys! In case you're reading this and have no idea who this "old man" is, it's Gaster. One of the reasons this took so long to upload is because I was trying to figure out how he fit into all of this. Thanks again for reading, and have a great day/night!


End file.
